Unbind
by Mirr0rM0ve
Summary: Arme concerns herself with Lass' nightmare. Fluff (?)


**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. This is just a fanfiction.)_**

* * *

It's been almost two years since the Chase started. It's very own Violet Mage wonders if it will ever end. Their lives turned fast-paced only taking breaks here and there when they encounter a small village or come across a place suited for camping.

It is one of those days in a place where an everlasting orange day sky and the night of dark blood red. In one of these short pause on their mission, Arme was roused by startled noise coming from the others. Picking up an old tome she fell asleep reading to, she approached the bright light-blue glow that everyone has their attention.

 _Lass?_

The young lad laid there unconscious at the same time writhing in pain. Blue flames manifested themselves on his arms and legs. Their rune knight comrade dared to feel up the younger boy's forehead. The blue flames silenced at the intervention.

"He's fine." Ronan voiced out, as he kept supplying him with positive mana. "It wasn't anything to be alarmed of. Just an ordinary nightmare."

But everyone knows associating nightmares with their assassin companion doesn't match with the definition of ordinary. Nonetheless, everyone else thought that this matter should be left with the more adept..

"So even this guy gets nightmares huh?" Ryan chuckled, tactlessly.

"Well, of course. I'll be more surprised if he didn't get any. It's just- it's the first time his mana lost control." said Lire. "Well, it looks like he's being taken care of. So, I'll go help the others with breakfast."

"Yeah, and I'll help with the supplies." Ryan followed Lire.

Ronan and Arme remained with Lass. Arme just continue to watch him intently.

"Want to take over? He'll respond to your magic more than mine. He trust you the most you know."

"Wha-?"

Ronan let out a chortle and took her hand to replace his contact with Lass' forehead with hers.

Arme thought that it was true. Outside with the jobs of scouting ahead, or attacking with frontlines, Lass was usually assigned to be partnered with her as her guard. Especially when she's tasked with casting long difficult, but powerful spells capable of eradicating foes from a distance. Even with an unsociable guy like Lass, trust would usually form with a partnership as close as theirs.

The mage felt her hand had some calming effect on him. He reacted to her hand as something that's safe. Lass wasn't back to normal, like it was an action of trying to comfort himself. His dreams full of darkness are far from over.

She could dwell further but Arme thought that he needed the boy's permission if she wishes to enter his realm of dreams. Still, she wanted to see it herself, the nightmare that makes him suffer. Looking again at this arms and legs with blue flames forming now and then. She decided she just have to ask his forgiveness later for invading his mind.

Arme closes her eyes and remembered the formula.

She calmed herself before opening her eyes again. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and taking in her new surroundings. The sky now is tainted blood red, with a touch of deep beige and black . A giant circus tent loomed before her. Creatures unnameable exited and when the noise they made started to quiet down, she tried to enter the place.

The violet mage thought for sure that she would meet the Ring Master, the performers, or even some loitering spectators from the last show. She wasn't disappointed to find out there were none. She heard this once back when she was still in Serdin. The Nightmare Circus was only uttered with the point of scaring little kids who would dare wander around the Kingdom Borders.

She re-examined the place. It was deserted and there only remains a small figure from the distance illuminated by a spotlight.

Arme dared closer and as easy as it seems. She happens to gaze upon a familiar pair of cerulean eyes. This version has the same anguish, hurt and sense of abandonment. The only difference is that they held some innocence.

A young boy, silver-haired, stared intently at the stranger. Arme studied him for a moment. His face looked younger, with scaly-like flesh covering a part of his youthful face. Lass looked like an abomination of a young boy and a demon spawn.

"Hello." Arme greeted him like usual. The boy titled his head, curious about the girl in front of him. Does he recognize her?

Arme decided to use the usual tactic on dealing with young boys.

"Want to go outside and play?" The boy did not speak. He only motioned to indicate the metal collar he's wearing and the chain connecting it to a massive iron ball.

"I can take those off for you." Arme was only responded by a nod of his head. And with a swift wand movement and whispering a small incantation, the heavy iron ball and the chain restricting him decided to break itself.

It took a whole minute for the young boy to realize the concept of "being free". And when he did, he stood up and staggered around the circus touching every boundaries . Then he found the way out. That enthused Arme to follow him.

The grim sky stayed the same when the saw it. Still, Lass found it mesmerizing. He turned to her and gave his widest grin, still scaly-faced and all, not even knowing that the skies in Bermesiah wouldn't compare to the glow his young innocent eyes had.

That split second of thought brought her back face-to-face and eye-to-eye with the present-day Lass. Arme felt blood rush to her face at the closeness. She lifted her arm, with her fingers still entwined with his. She made them hastily retreat to her.

The boy spoke, sitting up.

"Thanks."

It lacked emotion, as usual, so unlike the cute smile his younger self has given. Arme unknowingly took another glance at those eyes of his. She leant closer to his face until their foreheads almost touched.

"Hey, we're friends, right?"

It was Lass' turn to look away. Arme could misinterpret it as rejection if she wasn't the Arme that knows him. That and the current unusual reddish hue on his complexion telling her that he was just a bit embarrassed.

Lass nodded. His eyes wandered back to peek to know if she was still staring.

Arme thought to herself. _Maybe next time._

For now, she's fine with being acknowledged by him as his closest friend.

END

* * *

 ** _(A/N: The chase ended officially at December 31, 2015 T.T._**

 ** _I always wanted to write something about Grand Chase since 2009 (lol) I just had this idea almost 7 years later._**

 ** _Please, feel free to give this some feedback.)_**


End file.
